


Santa Kili

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Burlesque dance, Christmas, F/M, santa baby song, sexy kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has a surprise this christmas for you and he cant wait to show you his special moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Kili

**Author's Note:**

> song is Santa Baby -by the Pussycat Dolls

The sun had set in the sky and the dark night had reclaimed its hold over the Erebor city's wintery sky. As the stars began to sparkle in that never ending blackness, a car pulled up to a apartment in the Shire Apartment complex...its lights shining onto the brick sides of the two story building...then going out as the vehicle came to a halt. Slowly the door opened as a very weary woman stepped out of the warm interior...her (Y/F/C) hair was in disarray from her hat that had been on her head all day.

You had just arrived home from work after a very long and tiring day at the station...your (Y/C) hair was messed up from your constant taking off and putting back on your hat throughout the day. You slowly reached up to the sky, stretching your back, feeling several pops that felt so good and you sighed in pleasure. Looking around you could see snow beginning to build up in small patches as it fell down softly from the chilly sky. Your breath puffed in a cloud in front of your face from the cold , wintery air of this December evening. Looking across the complex grounds you could see the Christmas lights and decorations displayed beautifully in celebration of the holidays. You was considered a good apartment manager..you allowed people to decorate the grounds for the holidays every year..it was such a joyous activity for the residents that on the first weekend of December each year they all gathered outside to throw a decorating party with food, hot drinks, and plenty of laughter that lasts all day long...all just so they could get the outside into the holiday spirit.

Turning around you looked upon your building.... your eyes stared at the brownstone looking apartments ( at least on the outside) and your (E/C) eyes could make out the ivy trailing up along the outside walls.. there in the bottom floored windows could be seen some twinkling lights as your tenants had decorated already inside their abodes. Looking up towards your own you could see it was pitch black inside..no lights sparkling out of your windows. It was a reminder of how busy Kili and you had been this year, between school and work neither of you had the time to decorate yalls loft apartment. Sighing heavily you began walking up the cobble stoned path ,that had ferns bordering the edges, towards the large entry door with stained glass panels set inside reflecting the hallway lights from within. You loved how beautiful the apartments were..they appeared to be brownstone design on the outside but the inside was anything but. The bottom floor was divided into two small apartments with front doors facing the main entry way...there was a lovely elevator going up in between both residences that traveled to the second floor where laid your own. Unlike the bottom floor yours was combined into one living space...2 bedrooms, a kitchen, massive bathroom and a living room to die for. You took the elevator to your floor and stepped out as soon as it came to a stop...seeing your (F/C)door ahead you crossed the hallway towards it , taking out your keys to open.

You turned the lock to unlock your door, pushing it open only to be greeted by silence and darkness throughout...except for the entryway light at the doorway where a table chair sat facing the darkened interior of the home. You cautiously approached the chair...wondering what was going on and where Kili , who should have been home by now, was...your eyes shifted around trying to peer into that inky darkness.

"Kili?" you spoke...concern evident in your sultry voice.

"Im here." you felt a moment of relief and reached out to turn on the lights to illuminate that darkness so you could see...Kilis voice echoing out stopped you. "Dont...leave them off please (fav. nick name). I have a surprise for you. " You looked into the darkness at where Kilis voice came from...the direction of yalls bedroom doorway that opened onto the living room...every blind in the room was closed, ensuring that the room was kept in darkness.

"Okay...." you drew out the sound as if you was a tiny bit unsure of what was going on. " What is it love?" you heard Kili chuckle in that darkness.

"Just wait lover. First, sit in the chair there and then put on the blindfold, please." Kilis voice was deep and commanding from that lightless area...you knowing those chocolate eyes of Kilis were focused upon you. You felt a shivery thrill course through you at the sound of that voice as you obeyed its orders...picking up that strip of cloth you sat down and then covered your eyes. Suddenly your ears sharpened at all the sounds around you....hearing Kili moving around the room, flipping switches as he moved which created a soft glow through the blindfold...there was a sound of a DVD being put into the stereo system...then footsteps moving into the center of the room. Finally Kilis voice flowed to where you sat...ending your torturous waiting. "Okay ...you can now open your eyes, lover." swiftly you ripped off your blindfold...being momentarily blinded by the lights..then focusing. You gasped in surprised joy as you gazed around the room...mesmerized by the beautiful decorations.

All around you was beautiful lights...sparkling garland swags along the ceilings and arches and windows...and surprise of surprises there was a Christmas tree all set up and decorated. Neither of you had been able to do anything this year so all of this being done was a delightful surprise to you...to think your lover had found the time to do it was amazing. Your eyes flowed to the stunning tree standing in the corner of the room...multicolored lights..sparkling crystal icicles dangling down from the limbs to reflect the lights..red bows..various ornaments from yalls childhood..even the lovely star made of gold and silver filigree sitting on top made the most breathtaking image to you..bringing a tear to your eye.

"Ohhh baby..its beautiful. I love it Ke." you sat there staring in wonder at everything for a moment then your eyes found Kili standing there grinning ..looking gorgeous there in the middle of the room. Your eyes drank in the sight of your dark haired lover standing there in the middle of that room...wearing a white button down shirt that can down to the top of his thighs..a black tie around his neck..his bottom half was clad in loose fitting black pants and no socks upon his sexy long feet....all of this was topped by a santa hat upon that dark mass of hair. Suddenly you heard a button clicking and a song began to play over the speakers...your eyes widened in surprise as Kili began to sway to the sultry burlesque sounds of the Pussycat Dolls singing Santa Baby.

Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Your eyes watched each of Kilis movements as he began to loosen his tie..then seductively slide it off..dark brown eyes focused on your (E/C) as you sat there in that chair...letting the tie hit the ground.

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Slowly Kili eased each button out of their holes...his smirk teasingly upon his face as he watched your expression there...mouth hanging open, (E/C)eyes becoming darker as you gazed intently at Kilis strip teasing movements. As the song played he kept gyrating his hips in time with the burlesque tones.

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list

Seductively he eased the stark white shirt open to reveal his tanned skin that was covered by dark curls upon his chest..his dark chocolate eyes peering hotly at you who seemed to be glued to your seat...Kili noticing your breathing speeding up and his smile became wolfish at the sight.

Santa Baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Kili turned around to smirk at you over his shoulder as he rolled the shirt down off his shoulders to reveal his toned back where the muscles moved sensually beneath the dark skin as he moved the shirt suggestively back and forth across his backside...then with a twitch of his hands, he threw it towards the side out of the way. 

Santa honey, there's one little thing I really do need, the deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a duplex and checks  
Sign your 'X' on the line  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Kili ran his hands down his chest, eyes never leaving your, then making their way down to the top edge of his pants where he unsnapped the button there and then inch by sweet tantalizing inch he eased the zipper down...revealing the upper edge of red boxers with a gold banded edge. His dark brown eyes , like molten rich chocolate, gazed heatedly into your dark intense (E/C), like dark ( fav. gem) peering with lust at your gorgeous slender lover.

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me

You was in awe how fluidly and quickly Kili was able to shuck out of his pants without any trouble...revealing Kilis holiday boxers finally to your eyes.There moving erotically to the music was Kili in nothing but his santa hat and his red boxers that had writing on them ~ got your stocking stuffer right here~ emblazoned in gold on the front. Kilis hips kept gyrating to the sassy tunes of the Pussycat Dolls..moving enticingly to the burlesque notes for his lovers eyes and enjoyment.

Santa Baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

As the song was coming to an end he enticingly walked to the doorway of yalls bedroom..then stopping to look over his shoulder provocatively at you, then giving a flirty wink towards the (H/C).

Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney

Before Kili made it through the door, you shot out of your chair..grabbing your dark haired lover up into your arms..tackling him as Kili let out a startled squeak.. then he began to laugh as he moved you both through the bedroom door, shutting behind you both.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ( Y/N)"..."MERRY CHRISTMAS KILI"


End file.
